Present and Future: YamaXChrome
by Glistening.Horizon
Summary: Takeshi first meets Chrome when she is about to fight Viper. He falls in love with her and in the future, they finally realize their feelings for one another. Fluff. ChromexYamamoto!


This is going to be a YamaxChrome fic. I thought it'd be a good idea, so here it is. It's a one-shot with two chapters.

Chapter 1- The Present

Yamamoto Takeshi was walking back home from baseball practice. He had to go see the Mist guardian match with the other Vongola family members. He put his things away and touched his eye patch, remembering his fight with Squalo clearly. He shook his head, strapped his Shigure Kintoki to his back, and went to the Namimori Junior High school gym. Tsuna and the others looked just a bit anxious. He needed to really bring the tense atmosphere down.

"Hey, guys!" he smiled.

"Yamamoto-kun!" greeted Tsuna. Hayato was watching the battlegrounds in anticipation.

"Where's the Mist guardian?" asked Takeshi, confused.

"He's not here yet," said Reborn.

"Who is the Mist guardian?" asked Tsuna.

"The Mist guardian saw all of your battles. She is going to be here in a few minutes. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," said Reborn. At that moment, Ken and Chikusa entered the gymnasium.

"Don't tell me it's him-!" exclaimed Hayato.

"It can't be!" said Tsuna. "Not Mukuro!" Yamamoto's expression turned serious at the mention of the illusionist's name.

"No. It's not Mukuro-sama," said Ken in a slightly disappointed tone. A female stepped forth. Yamamoto raised his eyebrows. She bore a long staff which slightly resembled a trident. She wore the Kokyu school uniform and a pair of boots. Her most intriguing feature, however, was the eye patch she wore. They were similar in that sense.

"I'm Dokuro Chrome," said the girl, introducing herself. Yamamoto turned slightly red. She was cute.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," he smiled, holding out his hand. She hesitantly shook his hand before moving toward Tsuna.

"Boss, may I be your Mist guardian candidate?" asked Chrome in a nervous tone. Tsuna still had a surprised look on his face before he answered.

"You may."

"But Tsuna! She has an eyepatch where Mukuro's red eye is! And she has his staff!" said Hayato.

"She doesn't feel like Mukuro to me."

"Thank you, Boss." She leaned down and kissed Tsuna on the cheek. Tsuna's face turned tomato-red. Takeshi looked away. He refused to feel jealous of Tsuna. Tsuna was his friend. Chrome was only an associate. With a newly-found determination, Takeshi resisted the urge to draw his sword on his boss.

"Did you see that? The nerve of that girl, kissing the Boss!" said Hayato angrily. Takeshi rolled his eyes. Why did Hayato have to be so annoying?

"It's not such an extremely big deal," shrugged Ryohei, whose arm rested in a sling.

"YES IT IS!" shouted Hayato.

"Who cares? Let's just watch the fight," said Ken. Chrome stepped into the designated area for the fight. Takeshi narrowed his eyes when Chrome's opponent emerged. An Arcobaleno, no doubt.

"I could make a lot of money using you," said the baby. Chains came off of a blue pacifier it had hidden under its cloak.

"It's Viper, hey!" discovered Colonello.

"If so, then Chrome might be in trouble," said Reborn in his usual calm tone. Illusions began to be conjured up by both contestants, and Chrome seemed to be faring rather well. Until Viper used an unexpected attack and Chrome hit the floor. Takeshi's eyes widened with worry.

"Mu... Mukuro-sama," she said softly. Takeshi narrowed his eyes at the familiar name. Mist began to shroud her body from vision.

"This is something female illusionists often do... Covering their ugly corpse with mist," smirked Viper. A deep chuckle echoed through the room. Tsuna seemed to recognize the eery sound. The mist cleared, and the new figure had the body of a male. It was definitely who Hayato had thought it was.

"Who are you?" asked Viper.

"I'm Rokudo Mukuro... Little Arcobaleno."

"Oh, the young man who escaped the impregnable Vendicare prison but was then recaptured?"

"The Varia's intelligence is... Nothing short of pathetic. I'm standing right here, aren't I?" smirked Mukuro. As the fight continued, Takeshi defended his comrades from the effects of the illusions. The fight was a sight to behold, Takeshi would say that much. Who knew that Chrome and Mukuro were the same person? Ken and Chikusa watched with amazed expressions. When the fight ended, Chrome fell to the ground, asleep. Ken and Chikusa left her there on the floor.

"Who'll take Chrome?" asked Tsuna.

"I will," said Takeshi without even realizing he'd raised his hand. Why did the gods hate him so much? Sighing, he picked up Chrome's body as everyone else left. Hayato brushed against him.

"Good luck," he said quietly. Takeshi carried Chrome to his house and softly laid her on his bed. He looked at her peaceful expression and tucked her in. He set up the futon in his room so he could sleep there. He took one last look at the girl whose beauty had taken his breath away and he resigned to falling asleep. He felt something prodding his shoulder. He nudged the thing away.

Chrome tried to wake up Takeshi. She wanted him to know that she had to go so he wouldn't worry. He pushed her hand away. She withdrew her hand and took a step back. She was about to leave when she heard his voice.

"Wait." She turned. He was out of bed. "Why don't you stay for breakfast?" Chrome shook her head.

"No thank you. I couldn't."

"You must. You're a guest." Chrome blushed as she saw him get out a pair of clothes. "Wait here. I'll be done in a sec." Takeshi went into the bathroom, took a shower, and put on his fresh clothes. He came out, threw the clothes from the previous day into the laundry basket and joined Chrome in going down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Dad's already at work, so you have nothing to worry about," smiled Takeshi.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," said Chrome.

"Alright then! What do you want for breakfast?" inquired Takeshi, getting ready to cook breakfast.

"Anything you make is fine."

"Aw man! That wasn't much of a hint," said Takeshi.

"Alright then, I'll have onigiri."

"That's more like it!" Takeshi started making breakfast and Chrome couldn't help but wonder why he was doing all this in the first place. Was it because he wanted to be friends? Probably. But Chrome knew his intentions stretched further than that. He probably had a crush on her. She was going to act oblivious though, just as Takeshi always acted. When they finished eating breakfast, Takeshi bid her a farewell and went to baseball practice. Chrome would always remember his kindness. Always.

Chapter 2- The Future

Something Chrome had noticed about Takeshi which had changed was that he was no longer the oblivious fool he'd been when they were younger. He'd matured into a handsome young man, and she learned to admire him from afar. He'd saved her life more times than Mukuro at this point in their lives. He protected her all the time, and wasn't embarrassed to say that he'd do anything for her. She always felt warm inside when he said that. The day she thought about this was a cloudy day and she knew that it wouldn't be long before rain poured from the gloomy sky. She walked down the street. She was searching for Irie Shouichi's hideout. She hadn't found it just yet. In a little while she'd have to return to headquarters.

"Hey, Chrome-chan," said a masculine voice from behind her. She turned and smiled when she saw Takeshi.

"Hi, Takeshi-kun."

"So how's the search going?" So he was there to learn about her progress. Typical of him.

"Not so well," replied Chrome. "I checked out all these sites and didn't find a thing. No entrance, no nothing."

"Ah. Looks like it's going to rain soon."

"Did you happen to bring an umbrella?"

"No. Since rain is my symbol, I might as well get used to it."

"You'll catch a cold!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Takeshi's boyish face and eyes had stayed the same over the years. It was those qualities which made her find him to be attractive. The game they played was simple. They'd remind one another they were just comrades by disappointing each other all the time. It was sad, but it helped keep them from getting together. In the beginning of that day's conversation when Chrome had asked him why he was there, he'd made a disappointing answer.

Takeshi was wondering why Chrome looked so sad. He knew it was probably how he'd answered her question. He was sick of making her sad. He didn't like seeing her look so down. Her true beauty came out when she smiled.

"Chrome-chan. Look. It's starting to rain," he said. "We should probably find cover."

"You're right. Let's try and get as far as we can back to headquarters." They ran with briefcases covering their heads toward the base their Boss had made. They made it halfway before having to stop due to the rain. They took cover under a large tree.

"Whew! That was a close one," said Takeshi.

"Yeah," agreed Chrome.

"Chrome-chan... I was wondering..."

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He felt the strong amount of blood rushing to his face.

"Yes." She put her arms around his neck and brought him down to her lips. For the first time, they kissed.

Author's Note: Please review! This is probably the first fan fic for this pairing...


End file.
